The present invention relates generally to a server system, and particularly to a server identification system that utilizes one or more indicators visible from the front and from the rear of the server.
A variety of devices, such as servers, are mounted in racks. Rack systems allow the arrangement of servers and other devices in a vertical orientation for efficient use of space. Typically, the devices are inserted from the front of the rack, and various cables, e.g. data lines and power lines, are connected to the device at the rear of the rack.
When numerous devices are stacked on top of one another, the identification of a device from the front and from the rear can be confusing. Some servers, for example, have a low profile that allows many units to be mounted within a single rack system. If a specific server requires service or replacement, a technician typically locates the server from the front of the rack. The technician then goes to the rear of the rack to disconnect the cables from the unit. However, due to the numerous stacked devices, ensuring disconnection of cables from the rear of the desired server can be difficult. At the same time, it often is extremely important that the technician avoid disconnecting the wrong server.
It would be advantageous to provide a simple, secure way for a technician to ensure proper identification of a specific device requiring attention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a server identification system is provided for ensuring identification of a specific server. The server identification system comprises a server having an actuator, a first indicator visible from the front of the server and a second indicator visible from the rear of the server. The actuator permits an individual to create a visible indicia at the first indicator and at the second indicator. Thus, the desired server can readily be identified from either the front or the rear.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a rack system is provided for a plurality of processor-based devices. The system is designed to prevent inadvertent disconnection of a processor-based device and includes a rack with a plurality of processor-based devices mounted therein. Each processor-based device includes a selectively actuatable indicator system. The system provides an indicator visible from both the front of the rack and from the rear of the rack when actuated.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for ensuring proper disconnection of a processor-based device mounted in a rack. The method permits the actuation of an indicator that is visible from the front of the processor-based device and from the rear of the processor-based device.